


Nice Dream

by underdog



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть сновидения, которые не хотят уходить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка относится к тому периоду времени, когда Этельстан живёт при короле Эгберте, после того, как его сняли с креста, а Рагнар в Каттегате

Сны снятся всем, просто не все об этом знают. Какие-то картины ускользают от внимания с первыми лучами солнца, какие-то растворяются в заботах дня, вываливаемых на ещё сонную голову.

Но есть сновидения, которые не хотят уходить. Снова и снова они врываются в мирные (и не слишком, это уже дело каждого) думы. Такие не дадут жить спокойно, не позволят прогнать себя силой воли, будто стайку пугливых птиц. Такие не уйдут.

Этельстан медленно, но уверенно терял связь с реальностью. Казалось бы, вот он снова дома, в родных краях, где всё так хорошо знакомо, и дышаться должно легче, и родной язык — радовать слух. Он должен был спать лучше и крепче, а выходило так, что он уже не мог отличить сон от яви.

Боги приходили к нему. Было страшно. Не столько из-за ужаса перед высшими, всемогущими силами, сколько из-за осознания – Бог, _его_ Бог был не один. Они смотрели на него, судили, пытались делить между собой. Этельстан не хотел, он не был готов отвечать, выбирать, служить. Хотелось забиться в тёмном углу и провести там остатки своей короткой и такой глупой жизни.

Причина высунуть нос нашлась довольно скоро: в его скромную обитель пожаловал новый гость — не бог, но и не человек. То был зверь, большой и сильный, покрытый тёмной шерстью. Он едва помещался в коморке монаха, недовольно рычал, за ним тянулся густой шлейф до боли знакомого запаха. Аромат смерти невозможно спутать ни с чем иным. Только Этельстан всё равно не боялся.

Зверя с головой выдавали его небесно-голубые глаза.

«Наконец-то я нашёл тебя»

Молодой мужчина делал первый неуверенный шаг навстречу на ощупь, вслепую, не в силах отвести завороженного взгляда. Глаза напротив улыбались — он был готов положить на это свою жизнь. Они звали его к себе. Как можно сопротивляться этому? Да и стоит ли?

Зверь ждал терпеливо, следил за каждым движением молчаливо и лукаво. В какой-то миг из его горла послышался низкий, утробный рык, от которого по спине человека невольно пробежались мурашки. Что-то в этом звуке было не так, где привычная игривость? Существо хмурилось, а вместе с ним невольно хмурился и сам Этельстан.

А потом его ладони пронзила острая боль.

Фантомная боль. Такое случалось с ним далеко не в первый раз, но привыкнуть к этому не получалось. Мир вокруг померк, не было и не могло быть ничего кроме разрастающегося огня прямо у него на руках. Кричать бесполезно, кричать невозможно. Кровь наполняет ладонь, переливается через ребро, орошает собой пыльный пол.

У Этельстана кружится голова, но он не может, не в силах отвести взгляд. Жизнь среди северян приспособила его ко многому, однако бороться с самим собой она никогда не учила.

Чужое тёплое дыхание опаляет покрытое испариной лицо.

Верно, он здесь не один.

Зверь смотрит с мрачной решимостью, и монах невольно чувствует себя виноватым за причиняемые хлопоты.

_Ты ведь не этого хотел, не так ли? Не за этим меня спасал. Знаешь, иногда я всё ещё не понимаю, зачем не убил._

Когда шершавый тёплый язык касается его в первый раз, сначала приходит страх и только потом недоумение. Третьим оказывается чувство, от которого лицо Этельстана моментально покрывается румянцем, хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно. Нет, эти прикосновения были другими: в чём-то целомудренными, они берегли, заботились.

***

Реальность же приходила тёмными ночами, от неё пахло элем и мускусом, она брала, брала жадно, порывисто и почти безрассудно. Она пугала, заставляла ненавидеть и себя, и собственное тело, такое отзывчивое на любые прикосновения.

Конечно, дело только в теле. Ведь не мог же он желать такой участи? Не мог добровольно отдаваться в чужое распоряжение?

Время шло, многое менялось, но ничто не было в силах отменить эти ночные визиты. В какой-то момент он просто принял это и больше никогда не задавался лишними вопросами. Жить стало на один пункт легче.

***

Воспоминания и ассоциации смущают монаха, но на губах всё же мелькает ещё неуверенная тень улыбки.

Кровотечение окончательно останавливается, и боль уходит. Руки сами собой тянутся к мохнатой шкуре, пальцы зарываются в густой шерсти, и всё это под покровительствующем взглядом бирюзы.

Он помнит, ради кого это всё. Конечно, он помнит.


End file.
